


I Want a Little Bit of Open Ocean

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mikey and Ash are childhood friends, Omega Calum, Omega Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew that his parents were going to find him an Alpha, and soon. But he still wasn't totally prepared when the day came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what has my life come too?

Michael knew that his parents were going to find him an Alpha, and soon. But he still wasn't totally prepared when the day came. He had just came home from school, Calum in tow, and his mother was standing as if waiting for him in the front foyer, the biggest smile imaginable on her face. Knowing her, she probably was waiting. 

 

“Mikey,” she said the moment she caught sight of him. “I have the greatest news.” She started walking towards them.

 

“Oh fuck.” Calum said lowly behind him, peering around Michael’s shoulder to look at his friends mother.

 

“What?” he whispered to him, as his mother approached him, still wearing that big smile. “What's happening?” he asked Calum, but before he knew it his mother was grabbing him and holding him tightly to her. 

 

“Uh Mom,” he said hesitantly wrapping his arms around her as well. “What's the great news?”

 

His mother pulled back and smiled widely at him. “We found you an Alpha Mikey,” she said excitedly. “And he’s perfect for you!” 

 

………

“What do you think he’s like?” Michael whispered to Calum that night. He hadn't originally planned to sleep over at Michael’s house, but after he had heard the news he decided it was a good idea.

 

After dinner they had gone upstairs and instantly cuddled together on the bed, Michael tucked into Calum’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him. Platonic cuddling wasnt very uncommon between Omega’s, but neither of them had known any Omega friends who cuddled together as much as they did. He hoped his Alpha liked cuddling. 

 

Calum didn't answer right away, and Michael worried that he had fallen asleep on him.

“I don't know,” Calum answered a moment later, sounding half asleep. “His name sounds familiar though, think I’ve heard of him.” 

 

His name was Luke Hemmings. Michael liked his name. He wondered if Luke knew his name and what he thought of it. 

 

“What?” Michael asked once Calum’s words had registered. “You’ve heard of him? From who?” 

 

Calum shrugged, his eyes were closed and Michael wondered a bit if he was talking in his sleep. It wouldn't be the first time. “I think from Ash.” Calum said softly, mouth half hidden in his pillow.

“Ash?” Michael asked in confusion, he had never heard Ashton mention any Luke’s before. “How does Ashton know him?” 

His question was answered with a loud snore. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, before gently rolling out of the others arms and turning over.

He didn't get much sleep that night. He spent a long time just thinking.   
……………….

Michael had never felt so stressed in all his life. A week after receiving the news he was sitting on his bed upstairs, hands anxiously running up and down his thighs, his newly dyed black hair sticking to his forehead with the anxiety induced sweat that had collected there.

“Everythings gonna be fine,” Calum reassured him, one of his long arms wrapped around the older Omega’s shoulders. His entire body was shaking with nerves, but Calum didn't really know how to make it stop. He had gone thru the same anxiety a year ago before his parents had introduced him to Ashton, but he didn't think even he had been this bad. 

“Mikey,” Calum said softly. “Calm down, everything's gonna be fine, I’m sure he’s going to love you.” 

A Weird noise escaped Michael’s throat and a second later he was sobbing. Calum looked at him in shock, he knew Michael had bad anxiety, Ashton had told him on several occasions, but he had never seen Michael under its effects. 

“Do you want me to get your mom?” Calum asked Michael, starting to feel anxious himself. 

Michael shook his head and quickly wiped at his blotchy face. “No,” he insisted, grabbing Calum’s arm to keep him in place. “No,” he said again. “I-I’m gonna be fine.”

Calum gnawed at his lip, wanting to go against his friends wishes and get him some adult help, but finding himself unable to due so under the youngers desperate gaze. 

“Fine.” Calum agreed with a long sigh. “Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Mikey?”

“Yeah.” Michael said shakily, straightening up while he breathed deeply, trying to keep himself calm. “Can you go into the bathroom and get me the bottle with the green pills in it?” 

Calum nodded and rushed across the hall into the bathroom, going threw the medicine cabinet. It took him a moment but he finally found the right bottle, or at least he hoped it was the right one, it had Michael’s name on it and the pills were indeed green. 

He handed them to Michael who was breathing harder than earlier, Michael gave him a nod and grabbed the water bottle off his bedside table, taking the pill and swallowing down half the bottle to wash it down.

“Thanks.” Michael said.

“What are those for Mikey?” Calum asked, feeling as if he should of asked before allowing Michael to take one. 

“Its supposed to calm me down enough to stop a upcoming panic attack..” Michael explained, Calum nodded and brought the medicine back into the bathroom, when he came back in Michael was no longer breathing heavily and was leaning back against the wall. 

“Are you okay?” Calum asked him worriedly. 

“Yeah.” Michael said, he was alert enough that Calum wasn't too worried. For now at least. “Just not used to the strength, I don't take those very often.”

“I didnt know you took anxiety medicine, Mikey.” Calum said, sitting back down on the bed with him. 

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “I have a regular one I take everyday, this ones just for emergencies.” 

“I didn't know you had to take medicine for your anxiety, Mikey.” Calum said.

“Yeah.” Michael said. He looked off at the opposite wall were several Green Day posters were taped to the wall. “Do you think he’s going to like me?” 

“Of course,” Calum immediately answered. “Why wouldnt he?”

“I don't know,” Michael shrugged, trying to play whatever he was thinking off.

“Relax Mikey,” Calum said. “Its not like anything is set and stone yet. If you don't like him your parents aren't going to force you too, they’ll find you another Alpha that you do like and that likes you.” 

“Did you meet any Alpha’s before you and Ashton settled for each other?” Michael asked curiously.

“Several.” Calum admitted, blushing a little in embarrassment. It wasn't something he was proud of. Of course he was happy with Ashton, but it was still hurtful that all the Alpha’s that his parents had introduced him too before hadn't worked out because they didn't like him. He had always been the “problem.” When he had met Ashton he was sure the Alpha was going to not be pleased with him like all the others, but he had been pleasantly surprised. 

“I want him to like me,” Michael muttered. “I want to like him too.” 

“I think you’ll like each other!” Calum said brightly. “I’m sure your parents found someone great!”

“Your positivity is nauseating.” Michael said, nose scrunching up. “How does Ashton deal with you?”

“Because unlike you Ashton is not a pessimistic asshole.” Calum rolled his eyes. 

“Thats true. You're both annoyingly positive, you really deserve each other.”

“Mikey shut up.” Calum said while laughing.

Just then the door to his bedroom burst open and Ashton ran threw, throwing himself down on the bed on top of the two Omega’s. 

“Fucking asshole,” Michael shrieked as Ashton burst into giggles and pinned him down on the bed. 

“I’ve got news to deliver from thy parents.” 

“What is it?” Michael snorted as he pushed Ashton off, letting him slam down onto the floor without a second thought.

“Ow,” Ashton whined as he got to his feet. “Calum did you see what he did to me?”

“I did.” Calum said with a nod. “It was hilarious.”

“Mean!” Ashton pouted, before straightening out his expression to turn to Michael who was spread out on his bed. “You're so calm, did you take your drugs?” 

“You say ‘drugs’ like it's cocaine or something.” 

Ashton answered by promptly sitting on Michael’s legs. 

“Whats the news?” Calum reached over and shock the Alpha’s knee.

“Oh right.” Ashton looked back over at Michael. “Luke and his family are coming over for dinner tonight, and Calum and I are invited to help you both chill a bit.”

Michael no longer felt calm in any sense.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ashton stop fucking laughing.” 

Ashton didn't stop, no matter how many things Michael threw at him. The book bounced right off of Ashtons’ head and landed on the floor along with the small pile of stuff he had already thrown at him which included several notebooks, four guitar picks, a hairbrush, a entire cups worth of pencils and pens, two extremely thick and heavy textbook, his Pikachu plushie, and Calum’s sweatshirt. 

“That doesn't hurt your head?” Calum asked Ashton, looking mildly concerned, but certainly not enough to actually move from his spot across the room to check on his mate. 

“I can't feel anything, I’m laughing to hard.” Ashton wheezed, he rolled right off the bed and hit the floor like a bag of rocks, he didn't seem at all affected by his head slamming against the floor.

“Calum,” Michael said, turning away from his idiotic friend. “Help me.”

“Just calm down,” Calum soothed, getting to his feet and stepping over Ashton. “Wear whatever you want, you shouldn't have to make yourself look a certain way for him, he’s supposed to like you for you.” He rubbed his friends shoulder and grabbed the stupid button up out of Michael’s hands and threw it back into the closet. “When did you even wear that?”

“When I was thirteen for my cousin's wedding.” 

“How did your mom get you to wear that?” Calum asked curiously, he had never seen Michael wear anything remotely like that. He hadn't even thought he had owned something remotely fancy. 

“I’m not sure.” Michael admitted.

“She let you bring me, remember?” Ashton piped up from the floor. “And Calum’s right, he was wearing one of his old sweatshirts when I met him, I thought he was the cutest thing ever.”

”Aw Ash,” Calum threw himself down on Ashton’s lap with full force, smirking when his boyfriend sat up with a yelp, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. 

Michael sat down in his desk chair and watched them cuddle and kiss for a moment, they were adorable together. He still remembered when Ashton had introduced Calum to him for the first time, it had been quite the eventful day. Michael and Calum’s relationship had been strained and jealous at first, but they had quickly became great friends. Calum realized Michael had no intentions of trying to make Ashton his mate, and Michael realized that just because Ashton had gotten a mate it didn't mean that he was losing his best friend, he was just getting another one. One that could understand him in a way that Ashton had never been able to before, because they were the same in a way he and Ashton could never be.

If he hadn't had Calum here the whole situation probably would have turned into a mess. He would have freaked out and had a anxiety attack, Ashton would have realized too late, the Alpha would probably think he was a weirdo, and not even the good kind. 

While the couple play fought on the floor of his room, he stripped down and pulled on a outfit he felt comfortable in.

Calum hopped to his feet. “See Mikey, thats perfect for you,” he grabbed Michael by the waist and sat on the bed, pulling him into his lap to cuddle him. 

“Aw, look at my babes together.” Ashton cooed, Michael flipped him off.

“Ash,” Calum said. “Don’t you have to go?” 

“Oh yeah.” Ashton looked at his phone, he finally dragged himself up from the floor. “I’ll see you at dinner Michael.”

“You're leaving?” Michael asked, anxiously. “Why?”

“I’m meeting up with Luke.” Ashton reached out and tousled his hair. “He wanted me ride over here with him for dinner, I think he’s nervous.”

Michael wanted Ashton to stay with him, he understood that Luke needed support too….but, he still wanted Ashton to stay. “Ash-,” he whimpered,

“Everythings gonna be fine Mikey,” Ashton promised. “Calum’s gonna be with you the entire time, right Cal?”

“Of course!” 

“See babe?” Ashton said.

Michael nodded, Ashton leaned over and kissed Calum and then kissed Michael on the forehead. “Just relax. Stay calm. I’ll pop up here and bring you down once we arrive if you want?” He nodded in agreement, and Ashton walked out, only to return a total of five seconds later. “By the way, Luke is the extra tall one with the lip ring.” 

Michael nodded as Ashton ran out. He figured Ashton was telling him this because Luke had two older brothers that would also be coming to dinner and they all looked pretty similar. 

“He’s cute.”

“Ash?” Michael asked.

“No Luke.”

Michael turned in Calum’s lap and straddled the other Omega. “You met him?”

Calum nodded with a smirk. “Yesterday.”

“What's he like?” Michael shook him. “Tell me you asshole.”

“Shit, fine, calm down.” 

……..

“Luke your weird friend is here!” 

“Hi Ash,”

“NO ONE SAID IT WAS ME.”

“They didn't have too.” 

Ashton slipped into Luke’s room and kicked the door shut behind him. “You look sharp, buddy.” Ashton smirked, pulling at the collar of the black short sleeved button up shirt he was wearing. Luke smiled nervously.

“Was that a compliment?” 

“Sure.” Ashton sat on the chair Luke had around and spun around in it. “So how are you feeling?” 

“Fine I guess.” Luke shrugged and sat down on his bed, before immediately getting up and running his hands over any creases he might have made in his freshly washed jeans. Ashton looked the Alpha up and down, inspecting his outfit carefully, but he couldn't find anything to comment on, not really. Luke wasn't completely reinventing himself like Michael had been planning to do clothes wise, he was just cleaning himself up a little, if Ashton thought that Luke was wearing something he didn't feel comfortable and at home in, he would have told him so. Luke looked comfortable in the clothes he was wearing, even if he was a little concerned about creases.

“To quiff or not to quiff, that is the question.” Luke said to himself softly, looking at the two snapbacks on his desk. One Ashton recognized as his usual maroon one, the other a newer looking black one.

“Whatever feels the best.” Ashton said.

“Quiff.” Luke nodded to himself, then picked up two pairs of shoes, one a pair of black boots, the other black converse.

Ashton said, “WHAT ARE THOOOSSEEEE?”

“Shut up with your stupid memes.” 

“Luke you are the embodiment of a meme, I swear.”

“You’re such a-”

“ITS TIME TO GO.” Someone shouted from downstairs.

Luke bit his lip and slipped on the converse, Ashton patted him on the back. “Try to stay calm alright? Just remember that he’s just as nervous as you are, everything’s gonna be fine. Probably.” Luke looked at him and Ashton smiled at him innocently. 

Jack appeared in the doorway. “Are you coming or are we having dinner with my possible mates family?”

Luke smirked and rolled his eyes. “As if he’d ever go for you.”

“Finally back to your cocky self I see.” Ashton commented. 

“I’m not cocky.”

“Cocky, stuck up, full of yourself-” Jack listed on his fingers.

“Now you're just being mean!” Luke pouted. “I’m not like that.”

“Just try not to pout like that in front of the little Omega, you big bad Alpha.” Jack chuckled before leaving the other two Alpha’s in the bedroom alone once again. Luke looked back at Ashton one lasted time. 

“You heard them, it's time to go, get moving!” Ashton pushed him out of the door and stayed on his heels down on the stairs, and then they were on their way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you want the next chapter to go? What did you think of this chapter? please Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

“How tall is he again?” Michael asked Calum, resting his head in his lap as the other Omega stroked his black hair, it now had streaks of lilac in the front, which Michael was regretting. It wasn't because he didn't like them, he did, he just worried that he would be giving off a bad impression, but he reminded himself of what Ashton had told him about presenting himself in a way that was fully him, and dyeing his hair was definitely a part of him, it was one of the few ways that he truly expressed himself to. Calum had coaxed the other Omega into laying down on the bed and resting his head into his lap after he had started breathing a little heavy after hearing all about Luke, worried that he would lead himself into an anxiety attack, he thought hearing about the Alpha was supposed to help Michael, not make him feel worse. 

“Really tall.” Calum said, as he scrolled through his phone, he had taken a moment from listening to Michael’s anxious muttering to check his Tumblr. 

“How tall?” Michael asked, playing with the hem of Calum’s shirt. Calum put his phone down and played with Michael’s hair with both of his hands, stroking his fringe against his forehead with one and petting the back with the other.

“Like….6’4. Maybe even bigger. Like half a head taller than you even. And really big shoulders.” Calum put his hands out in front of them and spread them wide, clearly exaggerating. Or at least Michael assumed he was. 

“Are you exaggerating to mess with me?” Michael asked Calum, squinting at him suspiciously. Calum usually didn't mess with Michael when he was in one of his moods-but he still wouldn't put it past him if he wasn't fully aware of how bad Michael was, since he didn't know how to read Michael as well as Ashton or his parents did.

Calum looked slightly offended by the question. “Of course I’m not.” he said. 

Michael hummed and relaxed into Calums lap again. “Tell me about him again.”

“I already told you everything twice.” Calum said, trying to sound annoyed but coming off fond. 

“Please,” he said, biting his lip anxiously. “It would make me feel better.”

“Alright.” Calum tossed his phone onto the desk and laid down on the bed, smacking the mattress next to him. “Come cuddle.” 

Michael crawled up the bed and cuddled into Calum, slinging one of his legs over his hips to get closer to him. 

…..

Luke kept on messing with his hair, letting out a whine whenever a strand of hair fell from its quiff and he had to fix it up again. Ashton was going to strangle him if he did it one more time. 

“Michael doesn't care if one strand of hair is out of place.” Ashton finally snapped, swatting at his hand when he went to touch for the fifth time in the last thirty seconds. 

“Leave me alone.” Luke pouted, scooting away from Ashton as much as he could without taking off his seatbelt. 

Ashton sighed but decided to leave him be. Luke always played with his hair when he was nervous, no matter the occasion. First day back at school? Playing with his hair. Going to a party? Playing with his hair. Presentation in class? Playing with his hair. Going to see his possible future mate? Playing with his damn hair. 

They pulled onto Michael’s street and Luke straightened up in his seat when he noticed the street name. He ran his hands across his dark jeans to wipe off his sweaty hands rather than fix any creases. His hands flew back up to his hair and he started tugging and pulling on certain pieces. 

“For the love of god.”

Ashton grabbed Luke’s wrists and held them so he wouldn't mess with his clothes or his hair anymore.

The light green two storied house came into view, a moment later they pulled into the driveway and the light conversation in the car died down, Luke’s father turned around in his seat and gave all four of the Alpha’s in the back a stern look, 

“Behave yourselves.” 

He then opened his door and got out without any further words, not that any were needed. Though all the brothers loved and cared about one another, the older two had a habit of joining forces to wind Luke up, poking him in all the right places, pressing all the right buttons, pushing him slower and slower towards the edge until they made him go off, which usually led to him screaming and turning bright red in the face or whining loudly with teary eyes. Neither would make very good first impressions. 

Ashton crawled out of the car and turned to find Luke still sitting in the very back seat, hands pressed in between his thighs and biting his lip ring. 

Ashton half leaned into the car. “You ready?”

Luke glanced at Ashton. “What….what if he doesn't like me?”

Ashton held back a smile and sat in the middle seat, turning his body so he could face Luke. “He’s worried about the same exact thing.”

“Is he really?” Luke asked, looking surprised. Ashton found that extremely sad, that Luke thought so little of himself that he didn't think anyone would be worried about meeting him, even when it came to such an important, possibly life changing, meeting. He didn't want Luke to feel like that-he was a good guy all around, a good son, a good friend, a good brother, he didn't deserve to feel that way. It felt like everyone around him felt like that about themselves, Calum, Michael, even himself. 

“Yes.” Ashton patted Luke’s arm. “Now come on, your parents are already inside. What kind of impression are giving if you show up late even though you came in the same car as them?” 

Luke’s eyes widened, looking slightly horrified. “I’ve already ruined everything.” 

“Don't worry about it, his parents are pretty understanding people, you’re fine.” Ashton climbed out of the car and Luke followed him. 

The front door was open and both families-excluding Michael and Calum, were chatting casually in the front foyer. Michael’s dad was a big guy-not as tall as Luke, but still tall, and muscular, a traditional Alpha, and looked like he could throw Luke out a window if he wanted to-and would have no problems with doing it if he did. 

He gulped loudly and Ashton giggled by his side like he knew exactly what Luke was thinking. His giggle caught Karen’s attention and she turned to them, her eyes lighting up.

“You must be Luke!” She came towards him and wrapped him up in a hug before he could blink. He hugged her back hesitantly, as he was not expecting that. 

“Yeah…..thats me.” he said lamely, scratching the back of his neck anxiously when she pulled away. 

Karen laughed and patted his shoulder before turning to Ashton. “Why don't you go get Michael and Calum?” 

Ashton jogged up the stairs, but Luke didn't have a second to get anxious, as Michael’s dad came forward to shake his head, effectively trapping his hand in a death grip. 

…. 

Ashton opened Michael’s bedroom door to find the two Omega’s cuddled together on the bed, Michael cradled into Calum’s chest and his mate playing with his best friends lilac and black hair. 

Ashton went to talk but before he could Calum shushed him, pointing down at the other sleeping Omega.

“You let him fall asleep?” Ashton asked, creeping into the room and shutting the door gently behind him. 

Calum shrugged. “He did it all on his own, it's good for him though, it might help him be more relaxed.” He gently unwrapped himself from Michael’s tight grip and slipped off the bed. 

“Why don't you go downstairs?” Ashton said. “I’ll bring Mikey down.” 

Calum nodded and kissed Ashton on the cheek while he passed, closing the door behind him. Ashton sat down on the edge of Michael’s bed and reached out to touch his hip, shaking him gently.

“Time to get up, Mikey.” 

Michael’s mumbled something unintelligible as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Ash?” he murmured, sitting up in bed, hair askew. 

“Luke and his family are here,” Ashton reached out and patted down Michael’s hair a little. 

“Oh, okay.” Michael sat up from the bed, running his fingers threw his hair and rearranging it until it sat and stood the way it usually did, Ashton had no idea how he was able to get it like that without even having to look in a mirror. 

“Are you nervous?” Ashton asked Michael, as he opened the door for the Omega, letting him step out into the hallway first. 

“A bit.” Michael admitted as they walked down the hall. “But Cal helped me calm down a lot.” he said softly. 

“That's good,” Ashton grinned, feeling proud of his mate for being able to do that. They both went silent as they walked down the stairs, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, when they got to the landing, Ashton rested his hands on Michael’s shoulders for a moment, rubbing them gently before leaning forward and saying softly, “Everything's going to be alright, babe. Just stay calm and be yourself.” 

“That's so cheesy.” Michael whispered back.

“It is.” Ashton agreed. 

They walked down the last set of stairs and Ashton took the lead, walking into the dining room with Michael two steps behind him. 

Karen had already filled everyone's plates and had sat everyone down. She sat at the left end of the table with Luke sat to the left of her, Calum seated next to him, and the two seats across from them were empty, obviously left for him and Michael to occupy. 

Luke looked up when they entered the room, and instantly stared out over Ashton’s shoulder. It didn't take a genius to figure out what-or rather who he was looking at. Ashton turned to find Michael staring right back at Luke, with that same soft look on his face, his cheeks painted a light red. 

Ashton rolled his eyes and pushed Michael into his seat across from Luke, taking his own seat next to him. 

“Hi.” Luke said, a small nervous smile on his face. 

“Hi.” Michael said softly in return.

They smiled shyly at each other.

…

Dinner was awkward. But not….in a bad way, if that made sense. 

The families seemed to get on quite well, but due to the setting Michael and Luke didn't get much time to talk, much less really connect with each other at all. Their fathers and Lukes brothers were in constant conversation, as were their mothers even though they were on different sides of the table, which left the four youngsters in the crossfire of conversation, not able to have any of their own because of the chatter and the clinking of forks and plates. 

But they liked each other. Luke was so cute and so….nervous and sweet. He would send Michael soft smiles from across the table every now and again and would try to ask a question before getting cut off by someone else. 

Before anyone knew it Liz was insisting that it was rude for them to stay any longer because it was getting late and didn't the kids have school tomorrow? 

A lot of things happened in a rush, Michael was finally officially introduced to Luke’s family a few moments before they left, and he and Luke got in quite the awkward situation when they said goodbye. 

They both went in for a hug, but they also both went in for a handshake. They both paused and looked at each other, both bright red, before engaging in one of the most awkward hugs and back pats in the history of the world. Once the door closed behind the family and Ashton-Calum started laughing so hard tears ran down his face and he had to sit down on the floor. 

“Shut up, Calum!” Michael hissed, kicking him sharply in the side. 

“Ow!” Calum yelled, but he kept on laughing, clasping his stomach tightly with his hands. 

“So did you like him darling?” His mother asked him. 

Michael nodded. 

“Would you like to see him again?” 

Michael nodded again, smiling shyly. “Yeah that would be good.” 

“Alrighty then!” Karen clapped her hands together. “I’ll call Liz tomorrow and see if Luke wants to see you again too!” 

Michael’s heart dropped into his throat, he had nearly forgotten that Luke might not want to see him again and that would mean well...he wouldn't get to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was too busy being a drama queen to sum up the energy to go down stairs and answer the door. His mother had called the Hemmings residence that morning-twice-but no one had answered. His mother reassured him that they probably were all already out for the day and told him she would try again later.

When Michael came home from school he immediately called his mom at worked to ask if she had gotten in contact with any of the Hemmings. She had sadly reported that she had not been able to, but had promised that she would call them again that night. 

Michael had slinked up into his bedroom and slipped under his blankets and hadn't moved since. He had never been able to take rejection well, not even the silent, supposedly kinder kind. It was why he didn't talk to many people besides his family, Ashton and Calum and why he didn't put himself out there all that much. 

Maybe he wasn't meant to find a mate, maybe he was supposed to die all alone. Or living in Ashton and Calums basement. Either one. 

He would never go on dates, real dates, he would never have sex, never be mated, never find a cute little apartment to make their own with his Alpha, never get married, never nest, never carry children, never grow old and gray with the one he loved, never be a grandparent. 

He would simply have to learn to be pleased with becoming Ashton and Calums live in babysitter. 

It would be hard but he would persevere. 

“Are you actually moping under there?” 

Michael shifted.  
‘  
“Leave me alone to die.”

He moved enough that Ashton could flop down next to him, curling himself into Michael’s back, throwing one of his arms around his torso and snuggling into him. 

“Never.” Ashton said stubbornly. “ I’ll have to die with you.” 

“What about Calum?” 

“He will have to die with us too.” 

‘Mmm, true. He had a long run. His family will get over it.” 

Ashton snorted and shook him a little. “What's wrong, buddy?”

“Nothing.” he mumbled, pouting and trying to wiggle out of Ashton’s grasp. 

“What's wrong?” Ashton repeated, forcing one of his hands underneath the blanket to tickle Michael’s soft belly. Michael slapped at his hands repeatedly until he hissed and drew them back, keeping them out of the Omega’s reach. 

“Nothing.” He repeated stubbornly. 

“Come on, Mikey,” Ashton said. “I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world aren't I? and you're my bestest friend right? We can tell each other anything.”

Michael was quiet for long enough that Ashton thought that he really was not going to tell him anything, but after a few moments a quiet voice said, “I don't think Luke wants to see me again.” 

“Huh?”

“My mom called their house three times, but no one answered. Luke probably told them that he wasn't interested so their trying to let me down gently.” Michael’s voice broke on the last word. 

Ashton was suddenly quiet, which was weird, he expected Ashton to immediately try to say something to comfort him, but all he got was silence. After another moment of silence on his best friend's side he heard a soft giggle. .

“If you're going to be an asshole then don't bother staying,” He huffed, before pointedly moving out of Ashtons arms and pressing himself against the wall to get even further away from him. 

“I’m not-listen, Luke and his family probably won't even be home until late tonight, They're not avoiding you.” 

Michael peaked at him from underneath his blanket and Ashton took that as a sign to continue.

“Luke had swimming practice today, he had to leave for it right after school and his mother had to replace his swimsuit because he did something to it and then she had work, Neither of them had a chance to be home all day, and his father and both of his brothers work so neither were they.” 

Michael peaked up at Ashton over the hem of his blanket. 

Ashton smiled at him fondly and tousled his hair. “Don't worry about it, kiddo. Luke really liked you.” 

“So do you think….” Michael trailed off. 

“Well I mean...he might reconsider after he sees your Pikachu plushie…”

Michael swatted at him with his sweater paw. “Shut up!”

After a few more minutes of cuddling Michael’s mother called them both down, sounding excited. Michael attempted to bury himself back under the covers, at the moment all he wanted was a snuggle. But Ashton wasn't having it, he picked Michael up, blankets and all, and carried him down the stairs bridal style, pretending to almost drop him a few times, which made him shriek and punch him several times on the back. 

Ashton sat him down on his feet in the kitchen and he looked at his mother, a small pout on his face from being taken out of his warm cocoon.

“What is it, mom?” he asked. 

She turned to him with a small smile and told him, “I talked to Luke’s mother and she said that Luke wants to see you again too!” 

Something in Michael’s stomach fluttered. “Really?” he asked, trying not to sound as excited as he felt. 

She nodded and Michael noticed behind her that the clock on the oven clock said it was seven o’clock. 

“Did he get home early from his swimming practice? It's not that late.” 

His mom looked at him, appearing a bit confused. “His swim practice? He d-”

“Yeah his swimming thing! Don't you remember, Karen?” Ashton jumped in, giving her a pointed look that Michael didn't notice because he had wandered over to the cereal cabinet. “He had practice today, so he couldn't be home til later…I guess he got done earlier then expected, right?”

“Oh yes!” she said immediately catching on and agreeing, they both turned to Michael.

He looked up at them both, not seeming suspicious of their behavior “Where’s the Fruity Pebbles?” 

“I’m making dinner, Mikey,” she swatted at him with a dish towel with a small smile. “Go off with Ashton and wait.” 

Michael whined but closed the cabinet. “Fine, come on Ash!” he grabbed Ashton’s wrist and pulled him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think i made it pretty clear that luke wasnt actually at any swim practice....tho he is really a swimmer in this fic 
> 
> what was he really doing? we shall find out....later

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue?
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr is http://squishysquishcalum.tumblr.com/ stop on by for a chat if you like. Maybe give me a follow.


End file.
